Central Daze
by BadassCatNinjaXion
Summary: There's a school that is run by FFVII characters. students need to be related..I'm not good with summaries, better explanation inside :P AU, OC's everywhere. MIGHT DELETE.
1. Chapter 1

**If you're looking for a normal FFVII story, this probably isn't it XD**

**Based off of a crazy dream I had once, after playing Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days DS until four in the morning,it has now**** become a full blown comedy/adventure/random-thing-to-work-on-when-I'm-stuck with Writers Block-story. I may update it regularly, I may not. Depending on how often Writers Block hits.**

**The dream had me going to high school in an alternate dimension– a school called Central Memorial High– (which was the name of my real high school, incidentally) –a castle where the librarian is a chocobo, the cooks and TA's are moogles, and SOLDIER's teach poetry and science. For some reason, (probably because FFVII AC is one of my favourite movies of ALL TIME), the characters from that– Cloud Strife, Aerith, (I know some people spell her name as Aeris, but I personally do not), Vincent Valentine, Yuffie Kisaragi, Cid Highwind, Barret, Reno, Rude, Tifa Lockheart, Zack Fair, Red XIII, Sephiroth, Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo, etc– were in it, making this school really interesting to be enrolled in. (In my dream, you could only go to Central if you were related to a FF character or a KH character)  
I basically jotted everything that I remembered down when I woke up, and typed the rest, so its really, really unpolished, and unfinished– I haven't had time to complete it. Because it was based off of a dream, I've had to invent the finer details- because dreams aren't complicated, and stories are. My best friends Tifa Berlinghof, (yes, that is what she calls herself) Gabriella La Rae Roque, Taylor Houben and Zack Jackman were also in the dream with me–Which made it really awkward to explain to them the next day.  
I guess that's what I get for hunting Heartless 'till dawn on a school night. XD**

_DISCLAIMER:  
I only own what isn't familiar; ie- My OC, Xion Rayne. (Xion Rayne is, apart from being related to a FF character and NOT the KH Xion, a shapeshifter. Don't ask–it's part of another story thing that (randomly) manifested in my dream–I may or may not upload it, since it has more crossover parts than this story does).  
I also only own my friends OC's: Zack Xenohart, Tifa Fair, Taculeon StrifeHeart, and Gabriella Rhapsodos. Square Enix and Disney own the licences and rights and names and whatever. If I owned anything, I'd be rich, and all that franchise and stuff wouldn't be nearly as awesome.  
WARNING: CONTENT CONTAINS MATURE LANGUAGE THAT IS NOT APPROPRIATE FOR CHILDREN! VIEWER DISCRETION ADVISED. (I always wanted to say that :3)_

_CONTENT: SWEARING_

-—

Central Daze

Prologue:  
Of Schools and Bitches:  
Two teenage girls stood on a massive lawn before a huge sandstone building, staring up at a sign.

The first girl had long dark brown hair, the second, short and spiky violet hair.

They were both dressed identically in blue jeans, and grey T-shirts although the dark haired girl's had a red flower embroidered over her heart.

"Central Memorial… Is _that_ what they call it? How original." The violet haired girl shook her head, giving the sign, the lawn, and the building all an appraising gaze.

"Stop it, Xion. You're so negative", Her companion sighed, placing a hand on her hip and flicking her hair out of her eyes.  
"Tifa, always the optimist," Xion muttered.  
"Ladies, ladies, stop fighting over me!" A playful male voice called out, "I never felt so popular!"  
"TACULEON!" Tifa tried to tackle-hug the brown haired boy that appeared with a snap out of the dark corridor beside them.

Taculeon jumped back in surprise at Tifa's enthusiasm, and Tifa fell flat on her face. "OWCH!"  
Xion rolled her yellow eyes at their drama. "_Hello_, Taculeon."  
"High school… can you believe it?" Taculeon put his arm around Xion's waist and hugged her close, ignoring her yelp of displeasure.  
With a huff, Tifa got off the ground and glared at her boyfriend.  
He hastily removed his arm. "I wonder what it's going to be like!"  
Xion scowled, sidling away from the boy. "Hmm, how about..cruelty, insanity..possible torture?" she offered with a shrug. "Who puts iron doors on a _school_? "  
Taculeon grimaced at his friend. "Tifa's right, Xion. Stop being so pessimistic."

Xion scowled again, crossing her arms and looking away. "I'm not being pessimistic, I'm being myself."  
Tifa sidled up to Xion and nudged her, a playful glint in her eyes. "What's with you today? You've never been this grouchy. Seriously, Xion, ever since your brother told you—"

Xion turned back to her friend and narrowed her eyes, glaring at her. "I don't want to _be_ here, Tifa. I want to go _home_." Tifa sighed, glancing towards the iron doors. "I don't want to be here either. I mean, I don't have any idea why I was suddenly enrolled here. Only I was, and you were, and Taculeon, too, and we're friends, right?"

Xion nodded. "We're friends."

"So lets do this thing. Together."

And then the three teenagers opened the huge doors and stepped inside.

-—

_Ok, that wasn't too bad. Once again, this story is uploaded, but if there was a place to put scraps, I'd put this there... :P for now however its a writing aid, so we'll see_!


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter of this super random story is up.. :P I'm sorry if its not what you expected.. Ah well.

-—

Xion, Tifa, and Taculeon entered the school, and their jaws dropped. Even Xion's eyes went wide. As it was, Xion recovered first. She roved her eyes around the atrium and groaned.

"We've stepped into Hogwarts. Wonderful."  
Tifa and Taculeon were still frozen. Suddenly, Tifa unfroze and gripped Xion by her shoulder. "Xion," she breathed, her chocolatey brown eyes wide, "Xion, _look_!" she pointed across the hall, as a tall, muscular man with spiky blond hair wandered along, completely engrossed in a sheaf of paper. Xion turned back to her friend. "Yeah, so?"

Tifa's eyes were wide and distant. "Xion, that was Cloud Strife!" She gave a soft sigh and leaned on Taculeon, who suddenly looked annoyed. Xion shook her head at her friend's fangirling and stepped forwards, looking around the huge chamber. "So he's Cloud Strife, big deal. Isn't there supposed to be a doorman, or a receptionist, or something? Do we just stand here?" She wandered further into the center of the room. "What kind of a school is this?"

She turned back to her friends, who shrugged, just as lost. Then Tifa let out a high pitched squeal, did a little twirl, and fainted. Xion was about to run back to her best friend, where Taculeon was fanning her face, when a soft but strong voice spoke up behind her.

"Can I help you?"

Tifa opened her eyes and sat up, only to squeak again. Xion turned around. Cloud Strife was standing a few feet away, frowning at them. 

_Well, that explains Tifa's fainting spell.._

Xion looked up at the tall SOLDIER, and shrunk away a bit. Cloud was examining her with a cold calculation and unfriendliness that was downright scary. She backed up a pace, then steeled herself.

"We were sent here.."

"By whom?" Cloud's glare never wavered, and Xion flushed under it.

_What's his problem? I'm not glaring at him—oh. ...Dammit. I hate this place already._

Xion squared her shoulders and looked the blond man in his eyes. "By our guardians. Someone enrolled all three of us in this place. We're here, so what do we do now?"

Cloud bristled at her tone a bit, and Xion slowly straightened up. _I'm not afraid of this place. And I'm certainly not going to let this guy ruin my day... Besides..._

She let a small smile curve her mouth, and released the magic pent up within her, drew on it and channelled it to her eyes; where it seethed, and she shaped it, and changed her eye colour to a clear aquamarine green. _Why should I care about what he thinks? I'm not human._

Cloud took a step back, visibly unnerved. "You're one of _them_," he murmured, giving her a curious stare. "And also... something else?"

Xion let the natural golden pigment return to her irises and nodded. "Shapeshifter."

Cloud tilted his head. "You're all students? Where are your belongings?"

Taculeon spoke up from behind Xion, his eyes wide and awed at speaking to Cloud, "This was all we were told to bring."

Cloud nodded again. "Good. Thats all you'll need." Turning back to Xion, he smirked. "So, I'll need your names... starting with you."

Xion looked back at her friends, who just shrugged. She sighed. "Xion-Rayne Crescent."

Cloud's posture stiffened, but that was all the reaction he showed. He moved on. "And you, young lady in the back?"

Tifa practically fainted again. "Tifa Fair," she squeaked, her face red. "Taculeon Strifeheart." Taculeon recited, all business.

Cloud's blue eyes shone approval at that. "Alright, students, lets meet your principal. Before you are sorted—"

Xion rolled her eyes at that—

"—You need to be tested."

"There's a test?!" Tifa yelped, clinging onto Taculeon, who winced from the volume of her shriek, "I didn't prepare or anything!"

Cloud Strife smiled. "Its nothing you have to worry about, just a mental scan. It tells us what your strengths are. Now, please follow me." He began to walk away.

Xion sidled up to Tifa and made the crazy sign next to her head. To her shock, Cloud responded. "Yes, maybe a little. But I'm not as crazy as most. Keep up, please."

And he walked away.

Xion shook her head and followed silently behind her friends As they filed through the atrium.

_This school is messed up..._


	3. Chapter 3

Cloud led the trio through a maze of hallways, torches and doors, until Xion thought she'd be sick. Finally, they stopped before a large wooden door with a wolf's head for a knocker. Cloud stopped and grinned. "Well, here we are. You'll meet your principal here, as well as find out which order you'll be studying under. I hope you enjoy it here at Central Memorial, and good luck." And the door swung open, emitting a blinding white light that surrounded them... Tifa was the first to recover, opening her eyes and sitting up. "Did... Did we just.. Teleport?" Taculeon groaned, then sat up abruptly. "No more tuna!" He blinked a couple of times, then frowned. "What? Oh, I was dreaming. Where are we?" Tifa shrugged, looking around. The ground beneath them was carpeted with pink and white flowers, and the air smelled sweet. It was a nice place. Xion grumbled and slowly sat up, shaking her head to get rid of the last vestiges of that light. "What kind of a school is this?" She blinked, then looked around. "Tifa? Taculeon?" She was alone.

Tifa stood, enjoying the sunshine and the meadow. "This school is amazing!" Taculeon nodded. "Yeah. But... Where's Xion?"

Xion stood, looking around. The flowers smelled sweet, like candy, and it was making her head spin. And the air was a little too warm for her liking. "Okay, guys, this isn't funny..."

"Xion?" Tifa called out, shading her eyes. "Xion, c'mon, quit it!" Taculeon was searching the flowers, when he heard something growl. He turned around, and came face to face with a monstrous wolf. "Nice doggie," he laughed nervously, as the enormous creature stalked him, its ears laid back. "Nice and easy, that's a good boy..." The wolf bared its fangs and pounced, and Taculeon took off running. "Ohhhhhcrapohcrapohcrapohcraa aappppppp!" Suddenly he spotted something glinting in the flowers. A sword? "Yes!" Taculeon picked the sword up and whirled on the monster. It stopped its charge and just snarled, pacing back and forth, back and forth. Taculeon lunged at it, but then the wolf skipped backwards out of reach. Taculeon lunged again, but when the monster evaded his first attack, he coupled it with a new, invented stab. It sliced into the creature, and to Taculeon's surprise, kept on going as the wolf exploded into hundreds of pixels with an echoing howl. "Huh? It was fake?" He lowered the sword to his side, and that's when he heard Tifa's scream.

While Taculeon battled a pixelated wolf, Tifa kept looking for Xion. She found nothing but a pack of flying cobras—honestly—? which proceeded to chase her. "What is going on?" She yelped as an avian snake snapped at her ear and she ducked. "Seriously! Flying... Oof! Flying.. Snakes?!" A cobra managed to lose control of its wings and tangle itself in her long brown hair. And that was when she screamed. Taculeon ran towards his girlfriend, full of bravery— he had slain a wolf! And then he saw the snakes. "Oh god. Snakes.." "Taculeon, help!" "Uh.. Be right there... Oh I hate snakes!" He swallowed hard and rushed in, slashing at the flying cobras. They dodged and then came after him. Tifa grabbed the sword from his hands and dispatched them one by one in to pixels while her would-be-hero cowered on the ground. "You're such a wuss, Taculeon." Taculeon stood, blushing. "Snakes," he muttered, "hate snakes.." Tifa sighed and grabbed his hand. "Come on! We have to find Xion!"

Xion growled at the things that tried to surround her, spinning and keeping them in her sight. They seemed to form straight from the ground, out of shadow and dust, and their eyes burned with a fiery hunger. Xion held out her hand and snarled something, and one of the creatures vanished in a plume of flame, turning into pixels before her eyes. She knew they were fake—they had no smell. But they just kept coming, and not even her magic was inexhaustible, although it came pretty damn close. The circle was closing; it was time to fight. A creature leapt onto her, knocking her to the ground and going for her throat, but she grabbed its jaws and twisted with all her strength and snapped its neck. Scrambling onto her feet, she dodged another, then jumped over yet another and kicked another's ribs. The meadow was seething with leathery skin, spines, claws, and eyes. "Xion!" Tifa yelled, horrified. "Xion, where are you?!" A creature raised its head at the sight of this new prey and abandoning the girl it had, bounded towards the one it didn't. Tifa was frozen in shock as this monsterous thing came speeding towards her. "Oh." There was a deep snarl, a flash of black, and the creature was bowled over, squealing. There was a scuffle of grey and black, and then a loud Snap! and then silence. The other creatures backed away, hissing, as the black creature padded away from its opponent and let out a deep snarl. One by one, they shimmered, then winked out of existance. Tifa walked towards the creature, a smile on her lips. "We thought we'd never find you." The monster turned its head and looked at the girl with bright, golden eyes and a cynical expression. Then, it gave a full body shake, like it was shaking off water, and Xion stood where the creature had been. "Think that was the test?" She growled, her golden eyes narrowed, "or there's a bug in their system?" Tifa shrugged. "That was the test, I think. Taculeon's waiting at the top of the hill, c'mon." Tifa led her friend back to the meadow, where Taculeon stood, open mouthed. "Holy.. I.. Wow," he finished lamely. "Xion, that was .. You were.. And that thing.." Xion laughed, patting the boy on top of his head. "Don't have a brain explosion, Tac. Think about what you're going to say before you say it." Taculeon screwed up his face for a moment, before opening his eyes. "That... Was... AWESOME!" Both Tifa and Xion laughed at that. "Well done." Tifa looked around, her brown eyes wide. "Who's there?!" Taculeon opened his mouth to say something, turned, promptly forgot what he was going to say, and stared like an idiot with his mouth open. Xion rolled her eyes and placing a finger beneath his chin, closed her friends mouth with a click. Then she looked in the direction he was staring, and was trapped. "You three have done very well." The woman who was now standing before them have off a sort of radiant beauty, and a soft calm. Xion looked at her feet.

Tifa frowned. "Who are you?"

"Students call me the principal. But my name is Aerith." The woman's bluish green eyes were gentle as she looked over each teen, ending at with Xion. "I've reviewed your test scores, and I've concluded your order. However."

Tifa, Taculeon, and Xion all looked up, fear in their eyes. Aerith laughed. "Its nothing bad! You three simply score remarkably similar all across the board. I've had several memos from several orders regarding where to place you, but I'm sticking to my original decision. Elias!"

There was a pop and a funny looking peach fuzz ball with purple wings and a clipboard popped out of thin air. "You called, kupo?"

"Elias, would you please determine their statistics, compatibility and determination? I must be absolutely sure." The moogle flew around Aerith's head twice and then fluttered over to Taculeon. "Name, kupo."

Taculeon blinked. "Uh.. Its Taculeon Strifeheart." The moogle scribbled something on its clipboard and continued. "Age, kupo?" "Seventeen." "Favourite color, kupo?" "What? What kind of—oh, blue." "Its all for the record, kupo. Now, do you like school, kupo? Think you'll do well, kupo?" "I guess..."

Aerith sighed. "Your order is strict. You'll be pushed to your limits, and expected to perform to the best of your capabilities."

The moogle nodded. "He'll do, kupo." He flapped over to Tifa. "Name, kupo, and all that other stuff." Tifa swallowed. "Tifa Fair, I'm also seventeen, my favourite colour is purple, school is good, and I think I'll excel." Elias scribbled that all down. "We got us a winner here, kupo!" Tifa beamed. The moogle flew on. "Name, kupo–come on, you know the drill..." "Xion-Rayne Crescent." Elias tried to tilt his head and ended up doing an entire loop in the air. "Can't see your face, kupo." Xion looked up, and Elias almost fell out of the air. He flew back to Aerith and whispered something in her ear, before giving her a note off his clipboard and vanishing. Aerith read the note, then looked at Xion. "Ah yes, I remember someone mentioning something about a Xion. That is you, correct?" Xion nodded mutely, her bad mood back. Aerith didn't say any more, she just smiled. "Well than, let me be the first, or the second, as it were, to welcome you to our school! She turned her head, and a dark corridor sprang up, swirling with purple energy. "If you follow me, I shall conduct you to your first class, and your homeroom.

Xion, Tifa, and Taculeon once again filed behind, as the dark corridor warped them somewhere, and the meadow vanished with a Snap!


End file.
